


Bittersweet Tragedy

by xx_DiscountMarionette_xx



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, BATIM, Bittersweet, Character Death, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Sad, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_DiscountMarionette_xx/pseuds/xx_DiscountMarionette_xx
Summary: Now that Sammy has snapped out of his ‘blinding devotion’ to a certain inky demon, he gives Charlotte an unbearable, final task.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Charlotte Meyers (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Bittersweet Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ilikeinfomercials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeinfomercials/pseuds/ilikeinfomercials) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Darling, please."
> 
> —————————————————
> 
> I’ve been wanting to do something more angsty with one of my oc pairings, so I came up with this !! I hope it’s good !!

It was a hard reality to face, knowing that they were never going to get out of there. Charlotte’s only hope had been Henry breaking this wretched loop, being able to get them out and free their tired souls.

But now , he had lost hope too, and had decided to stay with Boris in the safehouse - the blonde understood though, he didn’t want to lose his friend again.

God knows how many times he had before.

Still, there was something even harder that she found herself having to do. Now that Sammy was aware of what was going on and was no longer under the ink demon’s influence, he gave her an impossible task that Charlotte didn’t want to carry out.

He wanted her to send him back into the ink for good.

That was something the blonde wasn’t ready to do, and she realized this when he had put the axe in her hands. Sure, she didn’t have a problem fighting off searchers and the ink demon, not to mention that blasted angel, but not Sammy. Sammy was her old colleague, her partner - someone she could never bring herself to hurt in these wretched walls. 

Charlotte wasn’t an idiot , she knew why he wanted her to do such a thing. If Sammy were to fall back into that spiral of ‘blinding faith’ towards the ink demon, nothing would end well - he was dangerous like that, when he had no sense of reason as long as he had Bendy. It was almost like his last act of defiance against this studio , one less person to hurt Henry , more than he had already been.

They all just wanted it to end.

Still, Charlotte couldn’t stop the small whimper leaving her lips , looking down at the axe in her shaking hands. It was one of the few moments where she looked weak, small. Something they couldn’t afford in a place like this, where danger lurked behind every corner.

“Charlotte, you need to do this.” Sammy’s voice was softer, and Charlotte realized this was hurting him just as much as it was her.

She didn’t want this - she wanted his old sarcastic and hard working self, not the one where he gave up so easily.

But deep down , they both knew there was no hope. 

It was the only way.

“Sammy I -“ she had to swallow the lump in her throat, letting her hands go limp so the axe would fall to her side. “I can’t do this. Not to you.”

The inky being gave a small sigh, taking a step towards her.

“Darling, please. If not for everyone else, then for me.”

“But I’m here, I’ll be alone again -“ he gave a humorless chuckle, shaking his head.

“You’re not really here, you haven’t been for a long time, and neither have I.” 

Charlotte knew that, but she didn’t want to accept it. But now it was slowly starting to dawn on her - they really were gone, dead. Her coffin lay down by Norman’s , and Sammy sacrificed himself for his new form. And they weren’t going to get out - this really was the only option if Sammy wanted to escape Bendy.

And all the sudden , the female threw her arms around him, not caring if his ink got all over her clothes and hair. He had to wrap his arms around her torso to balance them both, stumbling back from surprise and the impact. Their moment was bittersweet , relationship full of broken promises and deceit thanks to the ink demon. 

There was nothing left for them.

And she hated Bendy for taking it all away from her.

After a few, almost comforting minutes of just staying like that, Charlotte finally brought the axe up with her free hand , digging it into his back. The male’s body stiffened, letting out a choked cry before slacking and falling back. 

She watched him slowly melt back into the floorboards, tears streaming down her face as she dropped to the floor.

And all that could be heard through the rest of that night was the walls of a broken hero


End file.
